


don't get too close, don't get too comfortable

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Crime, M/M, Psyqualia is a power here but its vague about what it is, Undercover Missions, morning after sex, no lewd things happen they already happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Its getting harder and harder to leave Ren's side with every passing day.AUgust Day 12 - Crime AU
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: AUgust 2020





	don't get too close, don't get too comfortable

The first thing he sees when his eyes open is none other than Ren. The other man was lying sound asleep in bed. Strands of red fell and covered his face, and Aichi was tempted to brush it aside. He looked so innocent and peaceful; it was almost hard to believe he was the leader of the largest gang in the city.

_'I have to get up…I have to move while I have a chance.'_

Aichi forces himself to sit up in bed. He moves slowly, so he doesn't wake up the man lying beside him. It didn't help that his legs were feeling sore. A hand reaches down to rub his thigh, hoping that would help. It doesn't. And it's going to be a real pain once he gets out of bed and has to move.

As Aichi turns his body, lets one leg hang at the side of the bed, he feels arms wrap around his waist. Fingers gently run along his skin, tracing over invisible lines on his body. Soft messy hair is pressed against his side.

"Aichi…" Ren whines. "Where are you going?"

The question sounds innocent enough, but he can hear the subtle warning hidden behind it. He was telling him not to leave. To stay here with him in bed. He would be foolish not to listen to one of the strongest men in the city.

"I, umm…Need to use the bathroom." Aichi does his best to sound normal. He wasn't really one for lying, anyway. That's what made this all so difficult. At least he was telling the truth here.

Ren huffs and Aichi swears that he's probably pouting. The surrounding arms pull back, allowing him to go free.

"Come back to bed after."

"Of course."

Aichi smiles at him, only to find that he's turned his back to him. He's not about to let this chance go and slides off the bed. He grabs his pants that had been tossed aside the night before and quickly puts them on. Then he heads to the bathroom.

The lights flick on and Aichi heads to the sink. He splashes some water on his face to help wake him up. Blue eyes wander around the room, hoping to find something- anything. But he knows there isn't anything of use here.

His gaze falls onto the mirror, and he stares at his own reflection. His once clean body had now been marked. Most were around his neck and shoulders, a couple on his chest. There was the sensation of a few on his back that he didn't feel like checking.

Aichi lets out a sigh, his head dropping as he grips onto the sink. How did he manage to get this far with Ren? It was never supposed to be…like this.

His mission was to get close to Ren, find out his weakness, and report back to Kai and the others. And he was doing his part, really. He was learning about Ren, seeing all kinds of sides to him. But the plan never involved getting this attached to him.

He had heard all the playful warnings before. The jokes about how he should be careful about falling for him. He thought he could avoid it. He really did.

A hand pats at his pants. He could still feel his phone tucked away into his pocket. Aichi reaches for it and turns it on. He's flooded with messages considering it had been over a day since he had last sent in a report and a week since he met with any of them.

Aichi bit his lower lip, unsure of how to tell them about…what had happened. Maybe they would see it as a good thing. He was close enough to spend a night alone with Ren, which meant there was some kind of trust between them. So, how could he break that trust now?

His head throbs, and he holds it in his hand. His grip on his phone loosens, and it nearly slides out of his hand. Why was his ability starting to act up suddenly? This was the last thing he needed.

Then he feels something press against his back. It's cool and familiar skin with arms that wrap around his waist. Ren pressed his head against his, nuzzling the smaller boy.

"You were taking too long…" He lets out a yawn and keeps his hold on Aichi. "And then I felt your Psyqualia, so I came to the rescue."

"Th-Thank you, Ren…"

It was hard not to lean into his embrace, especially when he helped ease his headache.

Psyqualia was a strange ability. One that Aichi couldn't control and one that Ren could. Those with this gift could not use it on one another. And Aichi couldn't tell if another part of this gift was being able to negate it whenever it acted up. He hadn't stopped Ren from using it before, not that he was aware of, but it seemed Ren knew. This shouldn't surprise him, considering Ren was a master of it. That's why he was so strong.

"You weren't speaking to anyone, were you, Aichi?"

"N-No one! I was just skimming messages…that's all."

"Hmm." Ren hums and lets his hands trail over Aichi's body. The smaller holds his breath as his fingers run along his chest. His hand remains over his heart, feeling it beat behind his chest. "I hope you're not speaking to anyone you shouldn't…"

Aichi tenses up in his hold, and he fears for the worst. Did he know? Had he figured it all out?

Ren presses his fingers against his chest, letting his nails pierce his skin. No blood is drawn, but he leaves a red line. Aichi hopes that won't remain on his skin.

"You're the only other one like me, you know? What we have is special. I would absolutely hate to hurt you. But…you're too kind for that."

Ren lets out another yawn and loosens his hold on him. Now he just lets his body rest against Aichi, acting like dead weight.

"Can we go back to bed now?"

"S-Sure, Ren."

Aichi turns to face Ren. The red-haired man smiles down at him, raising a hand and brushes his knuckles against Aichi's cheeks. He leaned in for a quick kiss before pulling him back to bed.


End file.
